It is desirable for hose manufacturers to test hoses, in particular garden hoses, utilizing the same or similar treatment as the hoses are likely to receive when in actual use. As such, various devices have been proposed in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,063 relates to a device for testing short lengths of hose, and particularly hose which is subjected to a considerable fluid pressure or heat and pressure when in use, such as air-brake and steam hose for railway trains. One object is to provide a means for imparting bending movements to the test pieces, preferably while under fluid pressure, of a character more or less simulating the bending movements in actual service, but rapidly repeated so as to obtain an accelerated break-down test whereby the life of different constructions and qualities may be compared.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,067 relates to an apparatus by which a hose can be tested for any defects prior to being put in use. The apparatus aims to subject the hose during its testing operation to substantially the treatment as it is likely to get when in actual use, and thereby develop any weaknesses that will otherwise appear after the hose has gone in use.
Chinese Patent No. 100541166 C and Japanese Publication No. 2005-24297 relate to tubular body performance comparison display devices for comparing visually the performance of an elastically deformable tubular body such as a tube or a hose.